Angel in the Snow
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: 1x2, 3x4. Em meio a uma situação de tensão ocasionada por uma missão, a qual tentam esquecer brincando na neve, Heero percebe que seus sentimentos são mais profundos do que imaginava. Songfic, romance, tradução.


**Angel in the Snow**

_Por: Katikat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Título:** Anjo na Neve

**Avisos:** Capítulo único, proposta de casamento, romance

**Classificação:** K+, canon, TWT, songfic

**Sumário da autora:** Songfic romântica; um interlúdio de Heero e Duo brincando na neve.

**Sumário da tradutora:** Em meio a uma situação de tensão ocasionada por uma missão, a qual tentam esquecer brincando na neve, Heero percebe que seus sentimentos são mais

profundos do que imaginava.

**Casal:** 1x2 **secundário:** 3&4

**Observação:** Música 'Angel in the Snow' é do grupo A-ha.

* * *

_Talvez essa postagem seja mais para mim do que para qualquer outro, mas aqui está um último suspiro de 1x2 antes da avalanche de variações matemáticas que está por vir com o Desafio Amores Possíveis a partir de domingo, 27 de junho (amanhã). Então, uma fic curta açucarada, exageradamente fofa e romântica desse casal tão querido para que fãs incontestáveis (como eu XD) não sofram crise de abstinência nesse período até mais ou menos dia 18 de julho, fim das votações._

* * *

**[ Angel ] **

**[**_** Anjo**_** ] **

Eu o desejei desde a primeira vez que o vi. E por que não? Apenas olhe pra ele: aquele cabelo brilhante, a pele macia, as piscinas violeta sem fundo, as suaves curvas de seu corpo... Mas desejo sexual era a única coisa a qual eu sentia por ele. O sexo era incrível, mas era só. Até...

**[ Angel or so**

**Whenever you may go ]**

**[**_** Anjo ou mais do que isso**_

_**Aonde quer que você vá**_** ]**

Estávamos em uma das casas de refúgio, apenas eu, Duo e Quatre. Trowa e Wufei estavam fora em uma missão. E atrasados. Muito atrasados. Quatre estava quase morrendo de preocupação, olhando pela janela para a estrada coberta de neve, esperando seu amante voltar. E então, um dia Duo não conseguia agüentar mais e nos arrastou para a neve. Ele estava incrivelmente animado com a coisa branca cobrindo tudo. Bem, eu estava menos entusiasmado, mas percebendo o olhar significativo que ele me dera e fazendo bico para Quatre, decidi ceder. Pelo bem de Quatre, obviamente.

Sendo assim, brincamos na neve como adolescentes normais. Fizemos anjos no chão e construímos homens de neve e até tivemos uma batalha de bolas-de-neve. Uma grande batalha. Tudo bem, admito que me diverti. Realmente não sabia o quanto podia ser legal apenas estar na neve e apenas... Brincar.

**[ Hmm, yeah... ]**

**[ I'll follow ]**

**[ **_**Hmm, sim...**_** ]**

**[ **_**Vou te seguir**_** ]**

Depois de quase uma hora, ouvimos o som de um motor subindo a estrada. Reconhecemos o barulho do velho jipe roubado por Duo para nós há duas semanas; Quatre pulou de seu esconderijo atrás de uma árvore caída e correu pela lateral da casa para dar boas vindas ao seu namorado. Bem, a chegada de nossos camaradas não significava que a batalha de bolas de neve havia terminado entre Duo e eu. Ele me desafiou que eu não o venceria, que não conseguiria derrubá-lo. Por isso usei a distração dada pelo carro se aproximando e, furtivamente, aproximei-me de Duo que estava parado protegendo os olhos contra o sol para ver se era mesmo Trowa e Wufei. Notou-me no último segundo e não conseguiu fazer nada para me parar em dar-lhe uma investida e derrubá-lo comigo. Gritou quando rolamos pelo o chão e para a pequena colina atrás da casa. Após alguns segundos, finalmente paramos. Eu estava por cima dele, pressionando-o na neve fofa, exigindo sua desistência, admitisse minha vitória. Rindo muito, ele aceitou sua derrota e eu nos rolei para estar de costas e ele por cima de mim. Afinal, não queria que ele pegasse um resfriado de novo. Fica doente tão facilmente. Olhei para cima no seu rosto sorridente e...

**[ And always will I be there ]**

**[ Shake worries from you hair ]**

**[**_** E sempre estarei por perto**_** ]**

**[ **_**Tirar as preocupações da sua cabeça**_** ]**

...Algo mudou. Ele olhava para baixo, para mim, suas mãos em meu peito, a fumaça branca de ar saindo de sua boca... E foi como se eu o visse pela primeira vez. Seu cabelo escapando por baixo do boné preto, as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas do frio assim como a ponta de seu nariz. Seus olhos cintilavam com travessura e o pequeno floco de neve derreteu em seus cílios decorando-os como pequenos diamantes. Era o ser mais maravilhoso que já vira. E era meu.

Uma de minhas mãos cobertas com luvas passeou por suas costas e o puxou para mais perto de leve, a outra segurou sua bochecha gentilmente. O que me fazia sempre ser tão delicado com ele? Não conseguia magoá-lo ou machucá-lo se minha vida dependesse disso. Não sei o que ele viu em meus olhos, mas a expressão em sua face mudou. O sorriso descarado sumiu, deixando apenas um carinhoso e amável no lugar. Ele recostou seu rosto na minha mão, fechando os olhos, esfregou-se contra minha luva.

**[ Hmm, yeah... ]**

**[ I'll be there ] **

**[ **_**Hmm, sim…**_** ]**

**[ **_**Estarei lá**_** ]**

Era estranho. Nunca soube que meu coração poderia doer tão deliciosamente. Estávamos juntos por meses, mas nunca me senti assim antes. Era isso que Duo chamava de amor? Não sabia. A única coisa a qual sabia era não conseguir viver mais sem isso. Não conseguiria viver mais sem ele. Ele era o centro do meu mundo, o sol no qual todo meu universo gira ao redor. Não poderia deixá-lo escapar por entre meus dedos. Não poderia deixá-lo desaparecer.

"Duo..."

"Hm?" perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

"Depois da guerra..."

Isso chamou sua atenção e abriu os olhos para me ver, muito sério de repente. Eu nunca falava sobre possibilidades depois da guerra. Nem esperava sobreviver. Mas se o fizesse, se nós conseguíssemos...

"Depois da guerra... Casa comigo?" Seus olhos se arregalaram e um mundo de alegria brilhou neles. Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto e a limpei com meu polegar. "Então?" precisava saber se tinha uma razão para sobreviver à guerra.

Ele assentiu, amor reluzindo de suas orbes ametistas. "Sim Heero. Eu caso."

Sorri, apenas um pouco, e o puxei para um beijo. Estava apaixonado.

**[ Always ]**

**[ **_**Sempre**_** ]**

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

_**"Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso Boy Love  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"**_


End file.
